


Affinity

by capsicle_joy (daggersofLoki)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersofLoki/pseuds/capsicle_joy
Summary: Hey there!There's slight smut in this but it's still smut so only read if you're of age! I've never really written anything like this so I hope you guys like it! Happy reading!





	Affinity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> There's slight smut in this but it's still smut so only read if you're of age! I've never really written anything like this so I hope you guys like it! Happy reading!

Skin soft and faintly flushed, you compelled the curtain aside before stepping from the shower. The room was warm and the air damp with moisture as you wrapped the soft, fluffy towel around you; the water-absorbent material draping across your shoulders like a man's suit jacket or a thin blanket. You rubbed your eyes gently and inhaled the thick air that produced steam around your bare body. 

A shower was all you needed after having the most grueling week of your life. You swore you hadn't showered in at least four or five days, so being able to feel the warm water streaming across your skin and the soap washing away the dirt and grime was the most relieving thing.

You had been distant - especially with Steve - but it was never your intention. You wanted to see him, to feel his presence near you, but the strict reasons not to were more important at the time than having you both attached at the hip. Never would you think you would have to avoid him for a week, but here you were, on the seventh day of having been away from him. You had yet to see him in the past six days, so you were hoping today you would not only see him but be close to him, feel his arm wrapped around your waist and his thumb massaging circles into your hipbone.

The thought alone excited you beyond compare as you dressed in an outfit that didn't include a bra. You weren't worried about revealing anything because you were only thinking about the boyfriend you wanted running his fingers along your freshly shaven skin. Your arms, legs, neck, and feet were exposed and open for business, but you weren't thinking about that either.

Your relationship with Steve was intimate, but you wouldn't ask for anything better. He was soft and calm in your times of need, and a lot of the time he was with you, actually, and it was all you could wish for. The stories everyone was told about Captain America may fit Captain America's personality, but not Steve's. Steve was shy, kind, cheesy and even cliché at times, and loyal, and you knew him almost as well as Bucky, maybe even right up there with Bucky.

Pulling your fingers through your hair, you hung your towel and exited the bathroom, a cloud of steam following behind. The sudden change in temperature caused goosebumps to form on your skin, but your thoughts about that immediately went into the back of your brain because of what you saw. Your eyes widened and your stomach began swirling. Your heart began thumping against your ribcage and you almost shuddered.

Standing before you, in absolutely no clothing whatsoever, was Steve, with his hand wrapped around his dick and his bottom lip between his teeth. He was standing beside the bed with his eyes on you as his hand pumped his hard cock. A smug smirk replaced his blissful expression as he watched you swallow your nerves.

"Hey, sweetheart." He continued his ministrations as he greeted you, voice gruff and deep with arousal. "Close your mouth, baby, you'll catch flies."

"Holy fuck." You slowly shut your mouth and tried to ignore the growing heat between your legs. Blood began pumping to your sex quickly and you could feel your pulse against your clit. Your skin flushed and you desperately wanted to run over to him and fuck him on the floor but you didn't want to seem so eager about it.

"Language, (Y/N)," Steve teased and you swallowed thickly, slowly walking over to him. He smirked and met you halfway. "I heard you missed me."

You nodded and pulled his hand away from his dick, replacing it with yours as you leaned in, claiming his lips as you pumped his manhood. "I did," You mumbled against his lips, nustling your nose with his, and watched his smile form. "Did you miss me, Captain?"

"I did. How about I show you just how much I missed you?" He smirked and lifted his hand, gently running his fingers along your exposed skin, moving upward and outlining the curve of your left breast before proceeding to move lower to trace his fingers along your hipbone.

"God, yes. Please."

"May I?" He gestured to your top and gently tugged the bottom of it prompting a grin to develop of your face. Ever the gentleman.

A soft nod allowed him to pull your shirt above your head and you watched his eyes fill with lust as soon as he figured out that you were braless. He glanced at you with eyes faintly wider than usual, but you only winked and urged him to continue. He pulled your shorts off your hipbones and intentionally ran his fingers along the smooth skin of your legs as the material pooled around you on the ground. He smiled at your choice of panties and leaned down to kiss the skin just below your belly button.

"My favorite pair."

"Yeah." Your voice was cheery and sweet and a loving smile tugged at the corner of Steve's mouth. 

You never knew why a pair of cotton panties were his favorite. They weren't even attractive on you, but if you told him that he would disagree over and over again until you agreed that you looked good in them.

Almost as if he read your mind, a question emitted from his lips. "Wanna know why they're my favorite?" He began kissing the delicate skin of your upper thighs around your heat and you released a shuddered breath.

"Why?" Your voice came out soft and breathy, but that's what happened when you were with Steve. He made you feel things you never thought you would feel. Your intimate moments together - like this one - were always much different than anyone would expect from Steve. It was like you always had casual conversations while he pleasured you and you both agreed that it wasn't sex. You were making love because sex was what happened at one-night stands and between pornstars and hungry men.

"Because they're your favorite color."

That was the end for you. You felt like crying. It was the sweetest thing to you even if it was cheesy as fuck, but cheese was what you lived for. Especially if it came from Steve. "Oh, Steve." You blinked rapidly to prevent tears from spilling over and pulled him up from his position: on his knees in front of you with only love and the slightest amount of lust in his eyes. You pulled him into a hug and held him there.

A lot of the time you ended up crying during lovemaking sessions because of the overwhelming amount of feelings but that never bothered Steve. He only held you closer and whispered sweet nothings in your ear.

"What do you want, sweetheart? What do you want me to do? How should I pleasure you?" He asked as you pulled away and you smirked.

"Fuck me, Captain. Sweetly."

"Yes, ma'am." He smirked and pulled your panties off your hips, urging you to step out of them before guiding you over to your shared bed. Your panties remained in his hand as he laid you against the soft sheets, legs spread and sex glistening with arousal.

He held your panties in his hand the entire time, from the first thrust to the last, and his hand clutched them hard once he spilled his seed into you. You cried when you came and he made sure to kiss your salty tears away, as he always did. He gently laid the pair of panties on top of the other discarded clothes before pulling your naked body to his. He laid on his back with you on your stomach on top of him, arms encircling one another as he ran his fingers through your hair. 

The first 'I love you's were exchanged that night, and that would be the start of a whole new way of love-making in the near future.


End file.
